This invention relates generally to the field of hydroponic lamp hoods and more specifically to an insulated lamp hood and a kit for retrofitting hydroponic lamp hoods with insulation.
Hydroponic gardening methods have been reported for thousands of years. The famed hanging gardens of Babylon have been speculated to have been hydroponic in nature. Recently hydroponic gardening has had a resurgence of popularity in part because of increasingly sophisticated systems and equipment being available to the public including high intensity lamps. These lamps produce large amounts of light in spectrums which plants use very efficiently to grow.
High intensity lamps being used in hydroponic systems have one recurrent unsolved problem which is how to dissipate or control the high amounts of heat generated by the high intensity lamps. Although hydroponic systems generally work well with some heat, very high temperatures are counterproductive. Eliminating the high heat from the high intensity lamps is a serious and significant problem in medium and large scale hydroponic systems.